Why did i go after him? was it love? idk
by Rebellion02
Summary: What happens when the one you love hurts you and their life is on the line, do you risk everything and leave behind your family and friends with out explaining why you left? Did He really love her? Cameron a.k.a Cammie the chameleon knows how it feels..
1. New Girl and an Undiscovered Color

_**New Girl and An Undiscovered Color**_

This is the first time I write something for fan fiction so tell me what you think about it. Oh yeah and ALY CARTER is the real writter of the GAllgher series**_ NOT me. _**

**_What happens when the one you love hurts you and their life is on the line, do you risk everything and leave behind your family and friends with out explaining why you left?? Did He really love her?? Cameron a.k.a Cammie a.k.a the chameleon sure does know what it feels like._**

* * *

Cam Pov:

Between the series of missions and my love life with my one and only Blackthorn Boy a.k.a Zach I think I have had a pretty great time so far this year at the Gallagher Academy. You may be asking yourself what Zach is still doing here when there stay ended here a while ago, to sum it up they decided to have the Black Thorne Boys stay this time for two semesters. They said something about forming bonds now that we only had 1 more year left of training until we become spy's. These bonds can save your life some day and can come in handy on a mission.

As I was walking down the hallway Tina ( Gossip Queen ) was walking with a new girl named Melanie. She was what all guys called hot.

" Hey chameleon have you met Melanie our new edition to Gallagher " Tina asked

I don't think I have nice to meet you I am the Chameleon I think you wi-"

When I was about to say how she would learn to like Gallaher someone came behind me and whispered In my ear " hey Gallaher girl miss me" I laughed and introduced him to Melanie. Melanie giggled a bit and gave him a flirty smile, I did not make much of it since many girls including Tina had tried that before and Zach often ignored them.

A reason why I loved him so much.

After dinner I was on my way to my room suddenly thinking about what happend when i wend with macey. I was remembering how those guys attaked us and how i found out that they did not want Macey but ME!! I was zoned out in thought,when a pair of warm hands grabbed my waist. I knew who it was so I immediately turned around and kissed him or at least I thought……

I thought it was Zach but to my humiliating surprise it was BEX with Grant write beside her.

OMG!! I just kissed Bex!!!! Grant just simply said " wow Cammie I thought you were my friend and here I see you making a move on my British bombshell, he laughed and acted hurt"

As soon as he said that I blushed a deep red and I think I discovered a new color as my cheeks flushed.

Bex just said to Cam are you okay?? Are you confused about your you know? ( NO OFFENSE TO ANY GAY/LESBIEN PERSON)

OMG!! To make it worst they thought I was confused about who I liked!! I simply told them that I thought it was Zach since he's usually the one who does that.

Bex simply told me that she was trying to scare me since I seemed really zoned out.

I really was zoned out of it thinking about what happend in the elections and stuff. I just did not relize how excited i wanted to see Zach and try to plant a big kiss on his lips since i guess you can say i wanted to feel comforted.

I just never thought it would be Bex instead of Zach that i would be kissing.

* * *

**So what did you think **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! If no one reviews then i am going to stop writting **

**Review even if you dont like it i wont get hurt i just want an honest oppinion!!**


	2. Operation Zach Goode

**_Operation Zach Goode Has Begun_**

**So those who are reviewing thanks a lot busted my ego LOL!! I thought it was going to suck but I guess it didn't. My story is going to have action, romance, humor, and something more. I'm incorporating all these thing because these are the things I like to read about in books. **

**The first chapter was kind of lovey dovey but this chapter you will be surprised about what you find about our favorite lovebirds ZAMMIE! Read on two find out.**

* * *

**Zach POV : **

**I just fund out what my super hot Gallagher girl did. I laughed so hard that Grant my roommate was about to tell Jonas to call the paramedics since it barely looked like I was breathing.**

**Not to make my self sound less manly but ever since I met Cammie I have not been the same. I mean I use to have this kind of mask on all the time. Ever since my parents died I have not been the same. Cammie brought back the old me, the Zach who laughed all the time. I guess you can say that I have you know….. FALLEN DEEPLY in love with her. Okay don't laugh this is sappy and stuff but I would seriously give my life for her and risk everything I have just two keep her safe.**

**I have been really distant sort speak. I feel really bad but because I really want to be with all the time and just kiss her but her safety comes first and if that means having to leave her for her safety then I will even if it crushes my heart.**

**She is pretty and a bad ass spy even though she does not see it in herself that's not what every one else thinks of course she can find someone else but can I………..**

**

* * *

**

**Cam POV : **

**Okay I am still embarrassed about what happened with Bex and stuff. I mean come on everyone knows that Zach does that all the time, what are the odds that Bex was the one behind me this time. Seriously**

**That's not the point thought I have been lately keeping tabs on Zach he seriously has been acting weird since of the accident. I mean I have been worried also but it seriously seems like he has not slept very well since then, to tell you the truth I have not either.**

**When I sleep all I can think about is when one of the circle of Caven people pointed to Zach like they new him or something. **

**I mean I seriously love Zach and his annoying/cute smirk but sometimes all the secrets he keeps from me make me rethink if he really loves me and trust me?? I know a spy always has secrets but sometimes it seems like he is trying to protect me like if I were his heart and if someone either scratched it or shot it he would die. I know I have a overly active imagination seriously imagine what its like in my dreams.**

**One things for sure thought Cammie is not just going to play Zach's girl friend only but has officially gone into spy mode. Cant wait to tell Macey, Bex, and Liz, about out new mission I call it Operation Zach Goode or how my friends like to call it Zachy bear he hates it when we call him that ever since Jonas found his bear in his bag when he was organizing his stuff. **

**Seriously they should stop because that bear is really special to him. Just between you and me that bear has been his since he was born and that is his only memory/object from his parents. I can tell he misses them a lot, I have found him crying sometimes when he is talking about them with me. I can relate since I have not seen my father either since he left to that mission and has yet to be found…. It seriously is a touchy subject for both of us**

* * *

**Zach POV:**

**I was on my way to breakfast until i noticed that i forgot to put away the papers regarding what i have found out about them. I want her to be safe so i have been going through sleepless nights trying to find out more about those people. Solomen has been also i know it. Ever since Solomen let me take on that mission to protect Macey and finding out that it was not Macey they wanted but Cammie my love, i have not slept. **

**When i was opening the door to my room which was not quiet as i expect i heard whispers. I knew it was a girls voice. I felt my arm hair tingle could it possibly be those bastards who were after my love....???? **

**I got ready to fight and possibly be taken with them when all i found in the room was a open window and her.........**

**

* * *

**

**What did you think im not done writing the story but i will update again until soon im shooting for at least 5 reviews so comment what you think and suggestions or things you might want to read about **

**remember im a newbie 2 all of this and need all the suggestions i can get**

**- Signed Rebellion02**


End file.
